Still Doll
by RainbowLolita
Summary: Ryou Is Bakura's doll... that's all I can say. tendershipping, slight hints of child abuse/rape/shota.


WARNING: slight yaoi... very, very slight. hints of child abuse and rape.

~.~

_**Hi Miss Alice,** _

_With your glass eyes_,

_What kind of dream_...

_Can you see?_

_Are you fascinated with?_

_Still_,

_My heart tears,_

_And drifts,_

_Stuck in the patched crevices,_

_Are memories_.

**_Hi Miss Alice_,**

_To whom are you throwing love to, _

_With those fruitful lips?_

_Already_,

_I spin my words_,

_Feverish tongue_,

_Has turned cold_.

_The song to love,_

_Can't be sung either._

_Still you do not answer..._

_**Still you... do not answer. **  
><em>

_~.~_

It was raining,

Darkness from the outside creeped into a small room as the only source of light was a lamp next to a rather extravagant looking over sized bed, it's surface covered with only the finest looking pillows, and lots of them at that... the skirt of the bed haloed about the bottom along with the rim of a cotton comforter. The light of the small lamp was soft and did very little to help word off the suffocating silence of the night. The only sound was that of the raindrops pitter-pattering against the cool, foggy glass of the window and small uneven breaths from a boy, practically buried in the mess of fabric about the bed.

A long heavy chain was clasped over the boys tender ankle. the sheer weight almost enough to keep him on the bed, though as if to take extra precaution, the other end of said chain was attached to one of the beds own wooden legs.

_The boy sighed. _

He was not asleep though he was in bed... what choice did he have? _It's not like there was much to do once he did finally manage to get up... _

If he did, what would the purpose be... what would he accomplish? to take all of three steps and be met with the end of the heavy chain, then have to trudge back with the weight of the cruel metal on his ankle threatening to snap his foot off.

_No, it was so much easier to just lay here... _

_lye Here and except it..._

This was his life. _He was a doll,_

Since He was a baby... This was his life and he had learned to except it.

_After all he never had a life to begin with, so what was there to miss?_

He was allowed to exercise daily though within the confines of his room and with the help of his master to keep him from getting to plump for his masters liking.

_His master, _

His master did everything for him, _He loved him._

_That is why his master did ever thing he did, because he loved him... wanted what was best for him._

He couldn't do it for himself because he was a doll, _and dolls don't think... can't do..._

_It made him sick._

_~.~_

There was a rapping at the door that stirred Me from My sleep. Eyelids fluttered open over cocoa eyes that darted about the room in confusion for a moment before coming to rest on the door.

_"come in"_ My voice was low and horse from lack of use...

_Dolls don't talk._

Though I was permitted to, _sometimes..._

The door opens just as the words barely have time to leave my lips... _You didn't really need permission to come it, why did you even bother knocking? _

_Your almost a mirror Image of me, with Your long white hair a tad messier... though I would suppose mine isn't looking the best right now after tossing and turning in this god forsaken bed. I stare into your Mahogany eye, your smiling but I can see the coldness In them... I don't know what your real intentions are for me but I know you don't actually ** care** for me._

_You say you **love **me,_

_**But I know better...**_

_so much better, the thought alone makes me want to spit in your face._

_I'm just a toy for you to play with. One day you'll get bored of me and toss me side like the broken doll I am...  
><em>

_You say I'm at the rebellious age where I don't want to behave,_

_Wont do what I'm told..._

_That's why you had to do this to me, That's why you had to chain me to the bed._

_Am I?_

_I don't know... Doll's aren't supposed to think, _

_I don't know anything._

The only time I was ever allowed outside was when I was still very young... what was it like again...? _My head hurts..._

_I remember flowers, _

Roses.

_"they were so beautiful... can't I see them again?"  
><em>

You shake your head at me.

You tell me to hush and sit at the end of the bed with a silver tray in your hands, It's filled with fruits, berries and cheese. _of course... The same thing every day_.

_Though you have given me nuts on occasion for protein and _for my birthday you always bring me my favorite, _cream puffs._

_You feed me._

_You always do... It's so degrading,  
><em>

Your fingers press a strawberry against my lips and wait for me to comply.

Hesitantly I part my lips and allow you to shove the strawberry into my mouth and with drawl your fingers. _You've already chopped and peeled everything perfectly so there's nothing else for you to focus on but me... I must admit you do seem quiet skilled at cooking... The process of feeding me continues for about an hour because you enjoy taking your sweet time with it. _

_You say it helps us '**bond**'._

it just makes me want to push you away.

You set the tray aside and gaze at me longingly, I cast my eyes down words and avoid looking at you as much as I can, my hands grabbing at the blanket and kneading it nervously.

_This is always the difficult part..._

_"Ryou..."_

I don't look up.

_"I love you, Ryou..."_

My grip tightens on the blanket, I would rip it if I didn't know how angry that would make you... I'm biting my tongue to keep myself from speaking.

_" you know that don't you? that's why I do the things I do... because your mine, precious... you need me. "_

I gulp and inhale deeply, my eyes darting up to yours filled with hate though I can see yours are half lidded... _half lidded... but not lazy, you expect an answer and you want it now. _

_"do we have to do this now...? I'm tired." _

I didn't mean for it to come off as smart assed but I suppose you took it that way... _I really was tired..._

You slap me.

_"you know better than that Ryou..." _

_Do I?_

_I'm just a doll..._

_"I've taught you better manners than that."_

_I don't remember..._

_"look at me when I'm talking to you, Ryou!"_

I look up at you, your expression is still the same though I can feel the intensity behind your eyes. _Your so angry..._

Your always angry...

_Or crying..._

_You raised me, Since I was a baby. _

_You said you supposed whoever my mother was didn't want me or couldn't afford to keep me and left me at your doorstep. _

_Lucky me..._

_You aren't that old, you haven't told me how old... but I know you can't be to old..._

_I'm only fifteen, so i assume your in your late twenties.. maybe early thirties?_

_You haven't lived that much longer than me though... so how is it that you seem to have so many problems?_

Suddenly I snap out of my thoughts when I feel hot breath on my face. _your so close, My back is against the headboard so there's no where to run... _this isn't the first time...

_No..._

_Snapshots of the first time flash threw my head and I panic. My heart races and I throw my hands out words, slamming them into your chest in an attempt to push you away... though they do little but nudge you. _

_You place your hands on either side of me, over my head as if to trap me and I just freeze... _

_You look almost like a grizzly bear in this pose as you tower over me._

_I'm shaking, My eyes are wide with fear... I can feel them growing watery with tears as I stare up at you, I'm begging, pleading..._

_You lean in and kiss me on the cheek, holding your lips there for a moment... brushing them over the smooth surface and savoring the creamy softness.  
><em>

_Not again..._

_please..._

_Your lips move to press against my own at first gently but only to turn very rough as I'm crushed against the wall.  
><em>

_Just leave me alone._

_I'm just a doll, I'm fragile..._

_Your slimy tongue pokes and prods at my plump swollen lips, slithering it's way into my mouth and running along my teeth...  
><em>

_I'm fragile!  
><em>

_I'm fragile!_

_Please,_

_You'll break me,_

_You'll break me._

_Fragile Doll's aren't meant to be played with...  
><em>

_~.~_

While I was writing this, I imagined the male version of still doll and Bakura singing it~ lol.

I don't own the song or Yu-Gi-Oh... or Ryou or Bakura :P


End file.
